


Here Comes the Son

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #01: "Here Comes the Son" by the Beetles</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Spring brings news of an heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Son

**Title:  Here Comes the Son**

**Author:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

**Rating: K**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Gaius

**Spoilers: n/a**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Word count:** **204**

 **Summary:** Spring brings news of an heir.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

**Prompt:**

**Hearts Of Camelot Song Challenge #01:** "Here Comes the Son" by the Beetles

**Here Comes the Son**

The winter had been long and harsh the first year of their marriage. Those long nights with Arthur were filled with love and passion.

Gwen was sure that is why when spring came everyone had hopes of an heir to the throne. She had hoped that there would already be news but there wasn’t. She knew there was no need to dwell on the lack of an heir but Gwen had to admit she was getting a bit anxious.

Spring came finally. The days became longer and warmer and Gwen’s thoughts turned to gardens and her queenly duties. That was why she was so suppressed when she heard Gaius say what he did. 

“My Lady, you are with child.” The old physician told her with a big smile.

“Are you positive? Because it could just be an upset stomach or something I ate.” Gwen was shocked she thought they hadn’t conceived.

“I am sure. The child will be here by Yule.” He said as he patted her hand. “It will be a perfect gift for the King.”

“I can’t wait to tell him his son is coming.” Gwen smiled

“Or daughter, My Lady.” Gaius reminded her.

“Oh wouldn’t that be a surprise.” Gwen said.    


End file.
